In the Stables
by MissySullivan
Summary: An A/U  A spoiled stable masters daughter Chichi finds herself in the presence of a handsome, sexy, moody, rude horse trainer named Goku. After an incident with him, Chichi is determind to annoy him much as possible. But will anoyance become love? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

*Hello readers! Here is another story! Yay!

I just want to go ahead and tell you that this is a completely different from any of my other stories I have put on fanfic.

It is rated M because later it will have adult content *blushes at the thought*

But anyways, just give this chapter a chance. I already have chapter 2 in the making and will have it up soon.

I hope you enjoy this. I'm kind of nervous to see what you all think about it.

In the Stables

Chapter 1:

The rooster crowed right outside Chichi's window, alerting her that it was time to get up and start the day. It screeched it's annoying little clucks, flapping it's wings and strutting around just to get on Chichi's nerves. She hated that rooster and threatened to make it breakfast if it didn't discontinue it's announcement of morning right outside her opened window. But every morning it would find it's way outside of Chichi's bedroom, forcing her to get up and throw her alarm clock at the red rooster and shouting, "Shut up you stupid rooster!" then slamming her window shut. It was a never ending battle, a battle she could not win unless she rung it's little neck!

Chichi jumped into her tight black riding pants and slipped a pink tank top over her white under shirt. She braided her long black hair and flipped it over her shoulder, ready for another day out in the stables with her fat, hairy horse friends that waited for her in the barn. One of her mares had been expecting it's baby through out the night and she couldn't wait to see if the foal had arrived yet.

Chichi ran down stairs and grabbed a muffin off the kitchen table, rushing over to give her large dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Chichi." Her father said to her just before she ran out the door.

"Morning Dad!" Chichi hollered back and stuffed part of the muffin into her mouth. It was a bright beautiful day on Dragon Z horse farms. Everyone and everything beginning the day with smiles on their faces. The gravel crunched under Chichi's black knee high riding boots as she neared the bright orange barn. Why her father ever wanted to paint it that color was beyond her, it was sticking out like a sore thumb across the green fields.

The barn its self could be turned into a mansion and lived in. It had at least fifty stalls running the length of the barn way on each side and a complete up stairs for a giant hay loft. It even had a shower and a bathroom near the tack and saddle room. The barn was quiet since it was early in the morning. None of the workers had came around to begin their daily chores of feeding and exercising the horses that were cooped up during the night.

Chichi walked calmly into the barn, heading to the stall that one of her mares had been placed during the evening. The horse was ready to drop the foal at any time, but seemed to hold out until everyone dropped from exhaustion. She peeked over the gate into the darkened stall, trying to see if there was more than one inhibitor inside. When she couldn't see any movement, Chichi climbed over the locked gate and hoped easily into the stall to avoid spooking the mare. After her eyes adjusted, her horse appeared in the corner of the stall, looking down at a small fuzzy black foal in the hay. Chichi smiled in delight when seeing the foal alive and well, trying to stand from the intrusion of her entrance.

"Hi there little one." Chichi cooed to the foal, and not noticing the mother horse pinning her ears back in anger. The mare bared her teeth and raced over to Chichi, startling her from the sudden movement the large black horse made. She screamed when she saw a hoof come flying in her direction and fell against the wall of the stall, to paralyzed to jump out. "Duchess! What's wrong girl?" Chichi whimpered when realizing her horse wasn't particularly happy with her presence. Duchess racked her hoof across the hay flooring, snorting down at Chichi to warn her not to move. Chichi was completely cornered, and if she did move, she was afraid the big horse would crush her right into the ground. "It's ok Duchess…" Chichi calmly tried to say to the horse, but her voice shook with fear. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt like passing out from the lack of air she was breathing.

Chichi tried to stand but Duchess held her ground, snorting with displeasure and protecting her new baby from Chichi's sight. It wasn't going to be a good morning after all. Being killed first thing by her own horse and it wasn't even 7 am yet. Chichi let out a cry when Duchess pawed the ground right next to her feet, watching as her life was beginning to pass before her eyes. She could just imagine the headlines in the paper saying:

Seventeen year old Chichi dies from being attacked by her own horse.

It would be embarrassing, let alone pitiful. She was considered one of the best horse handlers on the farm besides her dad and a few trainers. Chichi was seventeen and already a horse expert. She always had the dream of becoming a horse vet and live her entire life around the animals she loved so dear. Now she was about to be killed by her horse she had since she was ten. It wasn't fair! She just had to find someway to escape without Duchess going crazy from just her flinching.

"Duchess…" Chichi nervously spoke up to horse. "If you let me live, I'll give you all the grain that you can eat." But her please just made Duchess angry and charge Chichi's helpless body on the ground. Chichi closed her eyes tight and prepared for the worst. She didn't realize she was grabbed and pulled out of the stall until she opened her eyes to find Duchess pinning her ears back over the gate she was just cornered up against.

"I'm alive?" Chichi asked herself and looked down at her trembling legs. Something was behind her holding her up and it was warm and hard. When Chichi stumbled away she turned quickly to find a pair of black piercing eyes angrily looking down on her. His hair was jet black and spiked in different directions. Her eyes couldn't leave his at the moment to scan the rest of the giant body of his, remembering the feel of it against her back. He was complete muscle goodness from what she could tell, and deathly handsome on top of that.

"Tha-thank you." Chichi stuttered up to him.

"Stupid girl." He answered as he started to walk towards a hay bale on the ground near the stall he was carrying just before he grabbed Chichi out of the horses charge. His brown leather gloves tore away the baler twine with ease and took half of the hay from the bale then tossing it over into Duchess's stall. The mares ears popped up and quickly went over to the tasty hay the mysterious man had thrown in.

Chichi's mind just registered what he had said to her, and it made her glow with a bright red color to her cheeks.

"Stupid girl? Who does he think he is calling me a stupid girl!" Chichi ranted to herself, feeling her blood pressure rise even higher as she got worked up over his name calling.

"Uh, I said thank you. That's when your suppose to say your welcome or no problem-"

"Your welcome. I just saved your ass from being trampled. Happy now?" He grunted and went on down the line with another hay bale to feed the other horses.

Chichi was in shock! How did he have the right to talk to her like that. Maybe he didn't know that she was the owners daughter, his boss!

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Chichi angrily yelled. She was fuming, and it was obvious to the mystery man who just rolled his eyes as he continued passing out hay to the horses.

"You should know better not to disturb a new mother and her foal. You signed your death certificate when you went in there. It's your own stupidity that will either get you hurt or killed." The blacked haired man said as he turned to her to see the look of anger written all over her face.

"You…You! You!" Chichi couldn't find the words. She truly wanted to say a real bad curse word, but if anyone herd her saying it at her age, she was bound to be snitched on. Her father didn't like curse words and if he knew his only daughter used one of them he would ban her from riding or even worse…send her off to public schools, Chichi's worst nightmare. She had the luxury of being home schooled and then had the benefit of being around her horses. There was no way in heck she would allow that to be taken away from her. "What is your name?" Chichi asked in a huff.

The man stood in front of Chichi and looked down on her. He was frustrated from what she could tell. "Goku." He answered in a low tone and walked on out of the barn past her.

….

Chichi ran back to house, hoping her dad was still inside but came to find him gone. She just had to find him to ask about the strange man named Goku. Thinking of where her father could be, Chichi raced back out of the house and went towards one of the many riding arenas that wasn't far from the barn. She saw her father leaning against the gate as he watched a group of riders riding their horses around the circular arena.

"Dad!" Chichi called to him as she neared him. He turned and smiled brightly at his young daughter while she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey Chichi. I thought you would be riding first thing this morning." Her father said down to her.

"Dad, who is that guy Goku?" She asked while she panted. Her face beat red from anger and running.

"Goku? Oh he's one of the trainers I just hired about a week ago."

"Well you need to have a little chat with him about his attitude!"

"Why? What happened?"

"He…he uh. Well first he saved me from Duchess, then he called me a stupid girl! I don't like him Dad. You should fire him!"

"Fire him? He's the best trainer I have! I'm not going to fire him. Besides, he was up all night with Duchess while everyone else went to bed. No wonder he had an attitude honey."

"Erg." Chichi groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You just stay out of his way. He's not a people person when it comes to training."

Chichi just turned and left. She was so mad that her father didn't do anything about his name calling! But then Chichi realized something. Goku was right. She was a stupid girl for going in that stall with Duchess. Chichi was just to excited and didn't stop to think about the consequences of getting to close to a new mothers foal. It was Duchess's first baby, and Chichi should have known better than to interrupt the bonding process with the mother and foal, especially when she didn't know how Duchess would react. Some of the older mares didn't care if you got close to their new babies, but most of the first time mothers protected their young ones just as Duchess did.

But it didn't matter to Chichi at the moment. It was beside the point. He still called her a stupid girl and he didn't even say sorry! Tired or not, that wasn't the polite way to speak to someone on Dragon Z farms, especially to the owners daughter.

While thinking how she wanted to give that Goku guy a piece of her mind, she grabbed two lead ropes and halters from the tack room in the barn. Chichi went to a near by pasture and whistled loudly. She watched as two horses, one white with speckles and the other brown with white patches on it's side came galloping up from the pasture. They happily greeted her with a nudge on her arm, sniffing her to see if she had brought them anything. The white horse nipped her arm, causing Chichi to jump back and laugh.

"Kelty!" Chichi giggled as the white mare snorted when finding no treats, and getting a little horse snot on her arm. The brown horse whinnied and bucked happily around in the field when Chichi brought the lead ropes and halters off of her shoulder. They knew what that meant! GRAIN! Chichi could almost hear them say "oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" if she could speak horse that is, but their happy face expressions shown clearly to her that they were willing to be taken to the barn.

Chichi put the halters over the horses head and snapped the leather lead ropes onto the silver buckle under their chins. She put a lead rope in each hand and took the horses through the opened gate, one on each side of her as she walked. They calmly walked into the barn, immediately going to their stalls that they knew very well. Chichi gathered a couple of feeding dishes from the grain room and placed a cup into each black dish. She could already hear the two horses scraping their hooves on the ground, their mouths drooling from the sight of the dishes. Chichi pushed the feeding dishes under the stall gates and watched as the two horse began to devour every piece of grain.

It was getting close to 8 am, and that meant it was almost time to saddle the horses up for their ride. Her friend Bulma would be there soon for her riding session, and she couldn't wait to discuss her frustrations with her blue haired friend.

Right on time, a black limo pulled up outside the barn and out stepped a blue haired teen talking on her cell phone. She seemed a little frustrated while talking to the other person on the phone. Chichi caught the end of the conversation.

"I don't care Vageta! You will pick me up today!" Bulma ranted on the phone. "Don't talk to me like that!" Chichi giggled at her friend when she placed a hand on her hip and sighed heavily into the cell phone. "Whatever. I don't have time for this!" Bulma slapped the flap down to her cell and threw it into the back seat of the limo, and then grabbed a blue riding helmet out of the floor board. From what Chichi could tell, Bulma and her boyfriend Vageta were back at it again. They couldn't go for a day without some type of argument, but they always seemed to be back together the next day. Chichi was sure glad that she didn't have a boyfriend to worry about the troubles of a relationship.

"Hi Bulma!" Chichi grinned as her friend neared her. Bulma was ready for her riding session. She wore her tight black riding pants and knee high riding boots with a light blue tee shirt that said Bulma on the front. Her shoulder length hair was put back into a pony tail at the base of her neck, and Bulma smashed the helmet down onto her head in anger.

"Can you believe men? Such asses!" Bulma huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know all about that." Chichi giggled and threw a lead rope over to Bulma.

"Hey Chichi. You ready to ride today?"

"When have I never been ready?"

Chichi and Bulma saddled up the two horses Chichi brought up and went out to one of the empty riding arenas. There was five total arenas near the barn and two of them already had people exercising some of the horses. Chichi checked her saddle and mounted up into the western saddle, holding onto the horn until she got her balance. She watched as Bulma mounted with grace and collected the reins and begin to walk the brown horse around the large riding arena. Chichi walked Kelty right beside Bulma as they warmed up their horses, talking to her about her occurrence with Duchess and the new guy Goku.

"So your dad isn't going to even say anything to him?" Bulma asked after Chichi told her the story.

"He just said to stay away from him. So I guess that's what I'll do."

"You got to be kidding me. He called you a stupid-"

"I know what he called me Bulma, please don't repeat it. If I ever run into that Goku guy again, I swear if he says one thing to me…erg. I don't know what I'll do, I'm so…" Chichi looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Pissed." She whispered over to Bulma. If she could trust anyone to curse with, it would be Bulma. Bulma herself had a mouth of a sailor when it came to cursing.

"I don't know who this Goku is, but if something like that happened to me, I would be telling him where to shove it!"

Chichi stopped her horse and looked across the fields to see a galloping horse and rider run around a arena. She focused her eyes on person who was on top of the horse and growled when seeing who it was.

"Who's that?" Bulma asked when she noticed Chichi staring off into the distance.

"That would be Mr. Ass himself."

"Really? Oh my…That guy?"

"Yep." Chichi replied and gripped the reins tighter in her fists.

"Hey, he isn't so bad looking."

"Bulma!" Chichi glared over to her friend on her horse. "That's Goku. The one guy I don't like remember. Don't let his looks fool you."

"To bad you two got off on the wrong start." Bulma giggled and nudged her horse to walk again. Chichi groaned and followed Bulma with Kelty. If Bulma even thought for one second that Chichi liked Goku's looks or anything about him, she would be dead wrong. Chichi didn't like Goku and never would. She would take her fathers advice and stay far away from him as possible. If she did run into him, Chichi wouldn't let him disrespect her ever again.

*Ok, I just want to ask if this story is worth continuing? Is anyone a bit interested in what I have here so far? I have chapter two started, but I don't want to get so far along and everybody hate it.

Yes Goku is a bit of a grouch at first, but trust me…he will change!

Please review to let me know what you think so far. If I get bad reviews then I will trash it and ask for your forgiveness for writing something no one is interested in. I am really excited about this story. Please don't hold anything back!


	2. Chapter 2

*Here is chapter 2 for the ones who reviewd and wanted more! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for taking the time to read and review! For those of you who are currently reading Be My Mate, I will try and update that soon! I'm experienceing writers block right now and so i decided to work on this story for a bit.

In the Stables

Chapter 2

6 am.

Rooster crows.

Chichi screams at rooster and throws a balled up pair of socks at it's head.

Rooster crows.

It was a never ending battle. Chichi just gave up as she always did and closed her window. She dressed in a pair of blue jeans and boots, and found a black tank top to wear over her white under shirt. Today would be mostly consisted of avoiding Goku or getting trampled by a horse. Bulma wouldn't be there that day until after lunch. She was invited to the mall by Bulma to tag along with her and Vegeta, but she was defiantly not going to be a third wheel.

The house was quiet when she went down the stairs and entered the large kitchen to find her father drinking a cup of coffee and talking on the phone. She didn't pay attention to his conversation and went out the door with a apple in hand. Chichi went to the barn and came to the stall that Duchess and her foal were kept for the night. The horse seemed to be in a better mood since the last time she was with her and greeted Chichi with bright eyes and straight ears. Duchess let out a small whinny when seeing Chichi near the stall with a half eaten apple in hand.

"Here." Chichi smiled to her horse and held the apple in the palm of her hand to the horses mouth. "A peace offering." She giggled while Duchess nibbled at the apple. "Sorry I upset you yesterday." Chichi rubbed the large horses forehead and looked over into the stall to see a black fuzzy foal nursing.

Footsteps crunching on the gravel outside the barn brought her out of her trance and peeked over to the entrance to find someone enter. Chichi gulped when seeing him come into the barn and he stopped when he met her gaze. It was Goku and he was looking grouchy as yesterday. Just Chichi's luck that she would have to run into him first thing that morning.

"Morning" He grunted at her and tipped his black cowboy hat with a greeting.

"Morning." Chichi spat out and looked away.

Goku walked over to the stall Chichi was standing next to and unlatched the gate to Duchess's stall. "What are you doing?" Chichi asked and Goku stopped his actions at opening the gate.

"Taking her out to get exercise. Could you move?" Goku answered and tried to open the gate with Chichi still standing in front of it. She placed her hands on the gate and shut it back, listening to Goku growl.

"Uh, hello. This is my horse. I can do that."

"Fine." Goku let go of the gate and started to walk away, shocking Chichi at his rude eye rolling.

"Excuse me. But what's your deal?" Her words stopped him in his tracks, causing him to turn back to her. His eyes locked with her own and it sent chills racing down her spine. She could have let him walk on out, but no! She just had to open her mouth and make her look at him even longer than she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, have I hurt your feelings somehow?" He asked sarcastically. Chichi fumed with anger.

"No! But you have pissed me off from your attitude! Who gives you the right to talk to me like you do?"

"This is why I train horses. So I don't have to talk with spoiled girls." He muttered under his breath. Chichi heard him quite clearly and walked over to him. Goku didn't seem to flinch when Chichi's hand came across his cheek.

"For one thing, I'm not spoiled!."

"Whatever." Goku sighed and saw her hand start to come back up to his face. He grabbed her hand before it came in contact with his cheek and stared her down. Chichi gasped when he had caught her hand and continued to hold it. "Talk about an attitude. I think you need to learn some manners."

Chichi suddenly found herself being flung over Goku's shoulder and being carried out of the barn. She screamed and kicked as he carried her on his shoulder, trying to escape his grasp.

"Put. Me. Down!" Chichi screamed, but her cries to be put down went unheard. He continued carrying her around the side of the barn and stopped in front of a large water trough. It was filled with fresh water to the rim. "Put me down!" Chichi repeated with an even louder scream. She could only see Goku's tight bottom in his wrangler blue jeans and didn't notice that he was standing in front of a watering trough.

"Ok." He answered with a chuckle and took Chichi off his shoulders and threw her into the icy waters below.

Chichi gasped when she hit the water. It took her breath away when the fresh cold water went down her shirt and up to her neck. "Ahh!" Chichi finally found the breath to scream and looked up to Goku who was laughing until tears formed in his eyes. Chichi splashed her hand in the water and watched as Goku stepped out of the way of the flying water. "You jerk!" Chichi couldn't believe he just did that. She was angry and embarrassed when other people around the barn was watching her thrash around in the watering trough as she tried to get out. Once out, Chichi ran towards the house. She would have the last laugh. "Dad!"

"Oh hello Chichi-" Her father stopped and looked his soaked daughter over. "What happened honey?" He was concerned when he saw the tears in her eyes, and her face red with anger.

"That Goku guy threw me into the water trough! That's what happened! I want him fired Dad. I'm not going to be around this jerk any longer."

"Now Chichi. I'm not going to fire the best trainer I have right now."

"Dad!" Chichi whined and crossed her arms in a childish manner.

"Sorry hon. He's the best there is when it comes to training. You will just have to try and stay out of his way."

"Uh, that's what I was trying to do!" Chichi defended herself. Her hopes of her father firing Goku on the spot for throwing his daughter into a water trough was coming to an end. How the hell was she suppose to stay out of his way when he was around her favorite place to be?

The phone rang on the kitchen table and her father reached over and grabbed it. He blocked Chichi out while he answered.

"This is Ox." He answered. "Oh hello Krillen…Ah that's too bad. Yea I'll tell him…Oh don't worry I have a replacement until you get better. I'll get Chichi to help out." Chichi listened in on his conversation at the mention of her name. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll get along once they get use to each other…Well, good luck with that back of yours. Bye." Ox hung the phone up and stared at his daughter while trying to hold back a chuckle.

"And what am I suppose to help out with?" Chichi asked with a raised brow.

"Now Chichi don't get mad, but you're the only one I can think of right now to help out with the younger horses training. Krillen hurt his back and has to stay in bed for a couple of weeks."

"Don't tell me…" Chichi's heart stopped. Krillen was one of the helpers with Goku, and she was beginning to put two and two together. Her father just looked at her and stared at her twitching eye. "I am NOT helping him train! Don't even think about it Dad!"

"Now, now Chichi. It's only for a couple of weeks. When you get to know Goku, I'm sure you two will be good friends in the end. He will need the help, and you're the only one available."

"What happened to all the other workers around here? Why am I the one to help him out?" Chichi shrieked.

"I have all the other workers tending to the new foals and mothers. You're the only person I have right now. Just do this one thing for me Chichi."

"I cant believe your making me work with-"

"Good morning Goku!" Her father cut Chichi off and greeted Goku when he came to the opened back door to the kitchen.

"Morning sir."

Chichi rolled her eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter. How he could act like nothing happened was beyond her.

"I was just telling Chichi that Krillen is unable to help out with your training for the next couple of weeks. He hurt his back and has a Doctors order to stay in bed."

"Well that's a shame." Goku depressingly said in the doorway.

"I have someone who is more than happy to help out during Krillen's absence. Isn't that right Chichi?"

"You mean…her?" Goku asked as he looked over at Chichi who seemed to burst at any minute.

"My daughter Chichi, will do all she can to help you out."

"Wonderful." Goku sarcastically said and smiled at his boss. His fake smile made Chichi feel sick. She really just wanted to reach over and smack it right off his face.

"Ok then. Off you two go. I need those horses ready to ride as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Goku tipped his black cowboy hat and turned to walk out the door. Chichi gave her father an evil glare and followed Goku. She was very angry, and if Goku even said one thing out of order, she would just have to take the matter into her own hands.

Once they were close to the barn and out of Chichi's fathers sights, Goku turned around in his tracks and stared Chichi in the eyes. Chichi gasped and stumbled at his un-expecting halt.

"I don't want your help." He said in a low tone down to her.

"Well, sorry about your luck, but your stuck with me."

"Your not a very good listener are you? I don't want your help, so back off. I can train these horses all by myself. I don't need some spoiled girl who doesn't seem to know what she's doing half the time to get in the way."

Chichi took this opportunity to think his words over. He seemed to be just as irritated as her about the whole situation and if there was something to get revenge on Goku, this would be it. She would do everything she could to pay him back for being such a jerk to her.

"Too bad. I'm not going anywhere." Chichi smiled up at him evilly. As much as it bothered her that she would be spending so much time with him, she also felt a little satisfied with his reaction to her answer.

Goku just growled and started walking in the direction he had started to walk before he stopped. Chichi skipped behind still smiling her wicked smile. Revenge was sweet.

…

"Get over here and get on the damn horse!" Goku called over to Chichi who was shaking her head. He had asked her to get on a untrained horse and expected her to do as he asked. Chichi wasn't about to budge. His request made her nervous and angered at the same time. How dare he risk her life!

"Nope." Chichi answered and leaned back up against the fence, loving the way her refusal was getting to Goku. The look on his face was priceless yet scary.

"I thought you were going to help?" Goku asked, his patience running thin. He had been asking for her to get on the horse for over fifteen minutes but she kept telling him no.

"I'm not getting on a horse that has had zero hours of saddle training! Do you think I'm that stupid?" Chichi crossed her arms and dared him to say anything with a deadly glare.

"If you don't get over here right now, I swear it's the watering trough for you."

Chichi perked up and quickly made her way over to Goku and the young chestnut colored mare. Her heart was racing as she neared the nervous looking horse and an angered Goku. His dark eyes sent chills straight through her and the mentioning of being put back in that water trough made her listen to his instructions carefully.

"What do you want me to do?" Chichi gulped.

"I want you to put your foot in the stirrup and slowly put pressure on it like you are going to mount." He instructed with a serious tone. "Count to five then step down slowly. We'll increase the amount of time with each step."

Chichi nodded and slowly put her boot into the brown leather stirrup and slowly lifted herself up in the air to lean against the saddle. She started to count silently to herself.

"_1...2...3-" _She immediately stopped counting as the young mare side stepped and snorted. Chichi stepped down and jumped back. Since her moment with Duchess, she was a little afraid.

"It's ok," Goku calmly said to the horse and walked her around in circles to ease it's nervous state. "You didn't like that did you? It's ok, if I had that girl try to mount me I would do that same." He whispered over to horse. Chichi heard him say something about mounting him and blushed with furry.

"_Uh, who said I would be mounting you. In your dreams you pervert!" _Chichi said to herself. She was still a little shaken from the mares side step and unable to say anything right then. Goku chuckled and waited for the horse and Chichi to calm down before he proceeded with orders.

"Again." Goku said and steadied the horse in front of Chichi.

She calmly walked up to the chestnut mare and rubbed her soft long neck, hoping her nice petting would help somehow. Chichi repeated her movements as before and stood up in the stirrup and lend against the saddle, praying that the horse wouldn't mind her hanging out there for a few seconds.

"_1...2..3...4...5."_ Chichi counted silently and began to dismount.

"No, stay a little longer." Goku ordered calmly and watched the horses face expression stay calm. The mare turned her head and looked at what Chichi was doing. It was curious more than scared and sniffed Chichi's leg, nipping at her jeans. Chichi let out a giggle and petted the horses head as it continued to smell her pant leg. "Now step down." Chichi looked at him with confusion.

"Why? She seems ok with me doing this." Chichi stated.

"It's more of a reward. When you train a new horse, you cant just hop on and do everything at once."

Chichi stepped down. Goku had seemed to relax a bit and his face was less stressed. For once he didn't say anything rude to her in the last minute.

They continued on with the repetitive training session with the young horse for an hour. Goku had mellowed out and Chichi listened to every word he said now that he was in a much better mood. He was focused clearly on the horse and warned Chichi a head of time if the mare was about buck or try to run away from her motions.

"Time to rest." Goku announced when Chichi dismounted once more. He seemed satisfied with the progress they were making with the young horse and a small smile came to his mouth for a brief second. Chichi caught a glimpse of the smile and watched how it quickly disappeared when he noticed her staring. "Go take a break." He ordered over to Chichi and led the horse to a tying post near the barn. She began to walk away when she noticed Goku grab another horse from the barn and lead it over to the riding arena they were just in.

"Hey, i thought you said to take a break?" Chichi asked as she neared the riding arena to see what he was up to.

"I said for you to take a break." He simply said and continued on his way. The horse he had chosen was a very feisty mare who no one seemed to sit on for long. If he was planing on riding this horse then he was crazy!

"Let me help-"

"I don't need your help! Now go take a break!"

"Why are you such a jerk?" Chichi screamed and ran off towards the back of her house. She was tired of being bossed around and putting up with his rude attitude. How dare he order her around like she was a simple minded little girl!

Chichi ran until she came to the back yard and threw a fist into a old hanging punching bag her father had set up long ago to be used as a stress reliever. It swung away from the impact of her punch and as soon as it returned to it's normal position, Chichi yet again swung at it and punched it repeatedly. She wished it was Goku's face she was attacking and continued to kick and beat the poor old bag of sand to the point of breaking.

...

Goku just huffed and turned his attentions back on the horse. That girl was starting to get to him. He put up with her as long as he could for one day and decided to take the training in his own hands. Even if it did take longer to train the horses alone, he wasn't about to ask a seventeen year old, spoiled brat for help. What was her father thinking to pair him up with his daughter?

"Stupid!" He muttered under his breath.

The horse jerked it's head as Goku tried to lead it towards the center of the riding arena to mount. His mind was to far in deep thought to notice the mare side step and snort when he jumped from the ground and straddled the horses withers. Goku felt the horse tense up and lower it's head. It was to late to correct his actions as the horses hind legs kicked out behind it, launching Goku over the head of the horse and onto his back after a harsh back flip onto the ground. The dust flew when his heavy body hit the dirt, causing Goku to loose his breath for a moment.

"Damn!" He cursed when he retrieved his air and looked up at the now steady horse that looked at him like he was crazy.

Goku just laid on the ground to think. Why couldn't he get that girl off his mind to focus? Maybe he would need help after all. At least with her around he could concentrate better.

The horse came over to him and sniffed at his face, then snorted snot all over him. He groaned and wiped the sticky moister away and sat up. The horse nudged his shoulder and pawed the ground to get his attention.

"Yea i know." He grunted up at the horse and stood. "I'll go talk to her."

Goku tied the horse that had thrown him and walked off towards the direction he last seen Chichi disappear to. As he rounded the corner, he paused. Chichi was hugging a hanging punching bag and sobbing into the leather as if it was a actual person.

...

Chichi had punched the punching bag one last time and flung herself against it for support. She could feel the tears wielding up in her eyes when the thought of having no one to talk to about her problem with Goku. She wished her mother was still alive to cry to. Her mother would have known what to do if she were still around.

Chichi shed her tears as she remembered her mother falling from a horse while on a trail ride on the back of the farm. She was only eight, but Chichi remembered every detail of what happened on that horrible day. Her mother was laughing and enjoying the beauty of nature right before her horse jumped at a deer that ran out of the woods. The horse had tripped and fallen, taking her mother to the ground with it. Chichi cringed at the memory and tightened her hold around the punching bag.

Chichi's mother. She was alive one minute, and the next dead from a tragic accident. The one day her mother didn't wear a helmet. Why? Why couldn't she have her mother there to talk to her about men? Why did her mother have to be taken and leave her alone to grow up with out a motherly influence?

Chichi cried out and leaned away from the punching bag and forced her closed fists into the weakened leather of the bag. Her fist hit so hard that the sand began to pour out of the hole she created. She just watched as the sand dribbled to the ground as it swayed back and forth from her punch.

After a moment had passed, Chichi heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She turned quickly and saw a staring Goku watching her. Her bloody fists tightened as she glared at him. If he wanted to argue some more, now was not the time.

"What?" Chichi spat out when he didn't say anything. He was just watching her with a blank expression that was hard to read. "Did you come back to tell me you don't need my help? Yea i know already, so just drop it."

"Actually..." Goku began and took his hat off his head to wipe the sweat from his brow, smearing dirt with his dirty hand. Chichi looked over his body and realized he was a complete dust ball. He must have been thrown from that horse he was trying to ride. The same horse she offered to help with! Well, serves him right. She tried to help, so it was his own fault if he got dumped off. "I wanted to ask you...for help." He struggled to say and replaced his hat back on his misdirected hair.

"I thought you didn't need it?" Chichi hatefully spoke as she took a few steps towards him.

"Listen, I know we didn't get off on the right foot since the beginning, but I really do need your help. That horse just proved I need you."

Chichi crossed her arms and huffed. She wasn't about to help him unless he said he was sorry.

"And I'm sorry for acting like a ass to you."

Chichi's mouth almost dropped from the unexpected apology. Had he really meant it?

"Your the only one I have right now, and I would be grateful if you continued to assist me in training."

Chichi fought off a smile and slowly made her way closer to him where she was standing arms length from his body. He had a sincere look on his face, and she knew he really wanted her to help out.

"Ok...I'll help." She agreed and stuck out her hand. Just as Goku was to shake her hand she jerked it back with something else to add. "I'll help, if...you promise not to EVER threaten to throw me in a water trough again!"

"Even as tempting as it sounds...I promise." Goku teased and held out his hand to await her hand shake. Chichi rolled her eyes and placed her tiny hand into his large one. His hands were rough against her smooth fingers and she felt tiny goosebumps raced down her arm as she released his strong hand.

So, Goku and Chichi continued till dusk with training. Chichi felt like her body was about to drop from the strenuous work out with the young horses. Goku had been a gentleman the rest of the day, and he seemed to relax with her around. He never said a harsh word, or called her any names.

"That will be all for today." Goku said as he finished brushing a young gelding in one of the stalls.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Chichi asked as she locked the gate Goku exited out of.

"Throwing you into a watering trough again crossed my mind..." He joked as he watched Chichi give him a evil look. "Tomorrow, we will try actually sitting on the horse."

Chichi just nodded and gave Goku one last glance before heading out of the barn. She listened as her boots crunched against the gravel that led her to the brightly lit house. The crickets and tree frogs chirped all around as she made her way to the front door of her house and kicked off her dusty boots before entering. She could smell dinner waiting for her in the kitchen, but she didn't feel that hungry. All she could think about was Goku and his handsome face as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, unaware that she had a smile on her lips the hole way.

"There's my Princess!" Ox greeted his daughter as he sat a plate of food down on the table for her. "How did the training go?" He asked when she didn't speak as she sat at the table. Chichi seemed to be in another world. "Chichi? Are you alright?"

"Oh." Chichi said when she heard her name. "Yes Dad. I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Eat you some dinner and go to bed sweet heart."

"I think I'll just go wash up and go to bed. I'm not really hungry." Chichi said with a smile.

"Well, if you get hungry. I'll have your food in the refrigerator."

"Thanks Dad." Chichi yawned and gave her large father a kiss on the cheek before going to her room.

Once inside her room, Chichi discarded her dusty clothes and threw them into her hamper. She put on a pair of short shorts that had pictures of horses across her bottom and a white tee-shirt to complete her outfit for bed. She washed her face and hands before opening her bedroom window to listen to the beautiful sounds of nature. When she reached her window, Chichi stopped and looked over at the still lit up barn. She could see someone walking around in the shadows and flipped off the lights to get a better look. Chichi smiled again when seeing it was Goku locking up the barn for the night. He had taken off his shirt and hat before climbing into his worn out blue pick up truck. She watched him intently as he started the loud truck and drove down the lane to the road in the darkness.

Chichi smacked herself mentally when realizing she was already missing him. She sighed and went to her bed to climb in under the sheets.

She couldn't wait till morning when she would get to see him again.

*Please review! :D

Is this story worth continuing? Just let me know so I can keep writing on it. Sorry if there were any mistakes missed while editing. I got a new computer and I'm still getting use to this new Openoffice program. Until next time wonderful readers!


	3. Chapter 3

*Due to the wonderful reviews i received, i decided to put the next chapter out! I hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. I grew up on a horse farm and this story is all coming from experience. Not the love stuff, but the horse business. I'm glad to know there are horse fans out there as well reading DBZ fanfiction.

Cheriblossem: I just love when you review! You have been there for me with great input since the beginning and i just cant thank you enough! lots of love and kisses back to you! :D

Someone asked about age differences between Goku and Chichi, and i will reveal that information soon. In this chapter as a matter of fact! Yay!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please know that every review is cherished. When i get up to go to work or even when i come home from work at night and see mail in my inbox that someone reviewed on my stories, it just makes my heart beat faster with anticipation and excitement! Thank you for making me happy! :D

In the Stables

Chapter 3

5:59 am.

Rooster crows.

Chichi growled and slung her tired feet out of the bed, reaching for the pink baseball bat sitting in the corner of her room and raced to the window.

Rooster crows.

"Shut up you stupid rooster!" Chichi screamed and jumped out of her window with pure anger racing through her body. Every freaking morning that damn creature would come along and wake her up right around 6 am. This would be the day that rooster would make it's last announcement of morning right outside her bedroom window. Today would be the day it would be breakfast. "Get your feather ass back here!" Chichi angrily yelled as she chased the red rooster around the house with her baseball bat above her head.

Chichi swings the bat.

Chichi misses the roosters head by an inch.

Rooster clucks as if it was laughing at her attempt to hit it and darts off into the barn before Chichi could swing again.

By this time, Chichi is out raged by the damned rooster waking her up before her alarm clock.

"Is that what your wearing for training today?" A sarcastic deep voice said behind her. Chichi turned quickly on her feet and saw a very amused Goku watching her while holding a square bale of hay in his gloved hands. She hid back a smile that was trying to escape and huffed off back to the house with her baseball bat in hand. If Goku wasn't careful with his smart ass remarks, he would be next to be chased with her weapon of choice.

Chichi stripped down and hopped into the shower to prepare her for the day ahead. She was in such a hurry to get out to the barn that she skipped drying her soaked hair and put it in a sloppy pony tail, then threw on a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and black spandex riding pants. Without a second glance into the body mirror hanging on her bedroom door, Chichi rushed out towards the front door where she had kicked off her boots off.

"Morning Chi-"

"Morning Dad!" Chichi happily said as she ran out the front door, ignoring her father for the first time in her life. She always gave him a good morning peck on the check before heading out, but this morning was already starting differently. She was on a mission to see what Goku was up to and didn't want to waist any time with breakfast.

Chichi slowed down as she reached the barn and peeked in to see if Goku was still feeding the horses, but frowned when he wasn't anywhere around. She went around the side of the barn and still didn't find him. Where was he?

"Goku?' Chichi called out, hoping he would answer her. She walked around the back side of the orange barn and stopped when her eyes focused on a black horse marked with white speckles on it's hips and legs as it circled one of the riding arenas with Goku in the center of it. The horse galloped and bucked as it went around the small sandy circle. It didn't seem to like what Goku was making it do, but he continued to motion for it to continue.

Chichi watched with amazement as Goku and the horse kept and eye on one another as if they were the only two around. He stuck out a gloved hand as he took a step to the right and on a dime, the horse turned and began trotting in the other direction around the circle. The black speckled horse snorted as the dust filled it's nose. It was sweating from the intense workout it was doing. He made it trot around the arena a few more complete circles before saying a deep "whoa" to the horse. His deep calming voice made Chichi tingle as she watched the horse quickly stop and face Goku. He stepped back and placed his hands behind his back to show the horse that he wasn't going to ask it to run again. The horse slowly walked over to Goku and rested it's head over his shoulder and huffed into his ear. Goku rewarded the horse with a pat on it's neck and "good girl" before walking away, watching over his shoulder as the horse followed him around the arena without leading it with his hands.

Chichi walked on over to the arena and stopped as Goku came towards the fence. She looked over his strong body and tight fitting wrangler jeans that held his powerful lower half inside. A blush raced across her face when observing his white muscle shirt that exposed most of his beautiful muscles. She was in a trance and couldn't bring her self to speak. With out action, he was doing to her what he did to the horse. She just couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Hey." He greeted her and tipped his black cowboy hat in her direction.

"Hi." Chichi managed to squeak out.

"Would you hand me that saddle and head piece?" Goku asked as he pointed over to a tying rack that had a western saddle with reins and bit looped over the horn. She nodded and tore her eyes away from his well sculpted body as she went over and retrieved the heavy saddle. She carried it to him and handed it over the fence. His arm brushed against her hand, causing her to pull away quickly and blush even brighter. Why was she acting all timid around him? It was just Goku for crying out load.

"Thanks." He said and placed the saddle on the horse. "Wanna come put the bit in?" He asked as he cinched the girth with the latigo strap.

"Ok." Chichi answered and climbed over the fence into the arena. She took the head stall from Goku's out stretched hand and went to the head of the horse. It looked at her with confusion when she placed it over it's head and refused to put the metal bit into it's mouth.

"Do you know how to put a bit in?" He asked when seeing her attempts fail to get the horse to open it's mouth.

"I know how!" She said with frustration. "Open your freaking mouth." Chichi grumbled.

"Here." Goku interrupted her as he took the bit from her hand. "Don't clank the bit against her teeth. Just hold it and apply presser until she opens her mouth." He demonstrated his exact words and after a few seconds of holding the bit against the horses teeth, it opened and took the bit into it's mouth."See? If you hit her teeth with the metal every time you try and put the bit in, she will get to the point where she wont take a bit at all and fight you. It would be like me hitting your teeth with a spoon to get you to open your mouth. Eventually you would hate it and me for doing that."

Chichi nodded and strapped the jaw strap to completely secure head gear on the horses head. At least he was being nice explaining it to her. It was weird that he was being nice unlike yesterday and their first meeting. She liked this side of Goku and she hoped he would stay that way.

"Go stand in the center." He grunted out as he bent over to grab the back girth of the saddle and cinched it. She got a quick view of his back side and giggled to herself while walking over to the middle of the arena. Goku soon joined her and shewed the black mare off when he saw it following him. It snorted at him and bucked off around the arena while trying to get rid of the tight saddle off it's back.

"Didn't you just have her run around?" Chichi asked while trying to figure out what Goku was doing.

"Yea, but she needs to get use to the saddle." Goku answered and waved his hand to make the horse trot around the sandy circle again.

"Why don't you use a whip like the other trainers?"

"Whips are good for two things. Making noise and scaring a horse. All you need is your hands to successfully train with. Try it and see for your self." He stepped back and allowed Chichi to take the lead. The horse slowed down and faced them, waiting for the next move.

"What do I do?" She nervously asked when seeing the horse watching Goku and not her.

"Tell her to walk and wave your hand in the direction you don't want her to go." He instructed.

"Walk?" Chichi said to the horse and raised her left arm. She watched as the horse turned it's body and walked off to the right around the arena.

"Keep your hand out like your pushing the horse around the circle. Eyes on the horse at all times." He added, watching Chichi do as he said.

Chichi smiled when seeing the horse do what she wanted and even let out a giggle.

Goku grinned when Chichi was giggling at her accomplishment. She was doing it perfectly, and he was impressed with how she quickly learned.

"Try changing directions." Goku said, wanting to see how Chichi would handle the new change instead of the horse.

Chichi walked a few steps out in front of the horse and put up her left arm. The horse turned and obediently went the right way.

"Good." He grunted out. He was impressed with Chichi's ability to get the horse go the way she wanted. "Now get her to stop and come over here."

"Whoa." Chichi calmly said with her hand still outstretched.

"Put your hand down. She still thinks your wanting her to go. You'll only confuse her with the mixed body signals."

"Oh." Chichi put her arm down and decided to try again. "Whoa." She said again and stepped back like Goku had done earlier when she was watching him. The horse stopped and pranced over to Chichi happily at the action.

"Well done." Goku said and patted Chichi's shoulder before grabbing the reins looped on the saddles horn.

Chichi was excited that she had just help train a young horse and was successful. Then she was happy that Goku had actually told her "well done." He had done a complete turn around with his attitude this day and it made his attractive look intensify.

"You ready to get on?" He asked, taking Chichi out of her deep thoughts.

"Uh...I guess?"

"If your worried about getting thrown-"

"No. I'll do it." Chichi immediately said and went over to the stirrup and put her foot in.

"Go slow." He ordered when seeing her hands start to shake. "Calm down. She will know if your scared."

"I'm not scared." Chichi's voice trembled as she slowly pulled herself up into the saddle and held on tight to the horn. The horse side stepped at the new weight and Goku held tight to the reins just in case she decided to rare and buck Chichi off. When the horse settled down, Goku looked up into Chichi's face and saw that she was panicking.

"I'm just going to lead her around once ok?"

Chichi nodded and held onto the saddle horn as tight as she could. Her knuckles began to turn white at the thought of being thrown off raced through her mind. The horse tensed just as Chichi did and it made her stomach do flips and flops with fear.

Goku pulled on the reins and walked a few steps with the mare following behind. He saw the look of fear in Chichi's and the horses eyes and decided it may not be best to continue. He didn't want Chichi getting hurt or freak the horse out even more than it already was.

The horse stopped and flung it's head away from Goku, causing him to drop the reins when she pulled them out of his hands. He tried to gather them back up, but the horse darted away with Chichi still on top.

"Emergency dismount!" Goku called out to Chichi, but she was to scared to do anything. Chichi screamed as the horse dropped it's head and kicked out. The sudden change in weight caused Chichi to fly forward and come out of the saddle.

She screamed and fell to the ground. Everything raced passed her vision as if in slow motion. The ground was drawing near, and Chichi knew that it was going to hurt. She knew the minute her body would collide with the packed ground that she would feel pain. Goku was calling out her name as she was falling. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but the shock of falling from the horse took her ability to speak. The memory of her mother falling came to mind and all she could do was close her eyes and tuck her chin when her body hit the ground.

Her air escaped with a groan, leaving Chichi breathless. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her head was spinning from the quick fall that seemed to take forever to happen. Once on the ground, everything went back to normal speed. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought, but she could only think about her chest more than her whole body.

Goku was worried sick that the girl was seriously injured. He saw that she couldn't breath, and quickly sat her up to open her airway. He held her against his chest, holding her to soothe the on coming pain he knew would come once she over came the wind being knocked out from her.

When Chichi found the precious air she was longing to breath, she inhaled deeply and let out a child like cry into Goku's chest. Her side was burning where she was slammed into the ground, and every nerve ending was shooting pain through her body. Everything felt jarred and tingly. Tears formed in her eyes when the dust flew into them from a gust of wind.

"Where do you hurt?" Goku asked down to her as she berried her dirty face into his muscular chest.

"A-all...over." She whined.

"Do you think you broke anything?"

"N-no. I d-don't think so." She stuttered between breaths.

Goku decided she was ok to move her and placed one of his arms under her knees and another behind her back. He slowly lifted her up and carried her away from the arena to the barn where he could look her over for any scrapes of broken bones. He hoped that she wasn't badly hurt.

"Put me down. I can walk." She protested and struggled in his arms but he still carried her over to his pick up truck near the entry way of the barn and sat her down on the tail end.

"Let me look you over before you go off and hurt your self even more." Goku calmly spoke as he took a step back. "Can you move your arms, hands, fingers?"

Chichi did as she was told and moved her arms, hands and fingers, finding no pain when she wiggled them.

"Move your legs..."

"Their fine!" She huffed while kicking them.

"Well I see your mouth wasn't damaged." He teased and dodged Chichi's foot as she kicked at him. "How's the head?"

"Still working." She replied while pretending to knock on the top of her head.

"Did it ever work in the first place?" Goku joked and jumped out of the way when Chichi flew off the truck to smack him. He ran as she chased him. "Hey!" He gasped as she reached him and tripped his feet out from under him. He reached out and grabbed her arm as he fell, taking her down with him while he fell onto his back.

Chichi giggled while she fell, landing directly on Goku's chest in the process.

"You are such a jerk!" She laughed and opened her tightly shut eyes. Chichi stopped laughing when seeing Goku smiling up at her with amazement. He was watching her laugh and it made her feel funny inside.

"Chichi! Chichi where are you?" Her father called as he ran towards the barn. Chichi groaned and pushed herself off of Goku. Someone must have seen her fall and reported it back to him.

"I'm over here Dad." Chichi answered and walked over to her worried father.

"Oh Chichi dear! Are you ok? When they told me you fell, I thought the worst!" Ox frantically said as he near his daughter and looked her over with concern.

"I'm fine Dad. Not a scratch on me." She reassured him as she did a twirl around for him to see.

"You need to go lay down. Come inside and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Dad. Really I'm fine.'

"Not another word. Your going to go lay down." Ox said as he pulled her along.

"Actually sir. I think she needs to get back up on a horse. Or if you put it off, she may never want to ride again." Goku interrupted his boss.

"Oh...your right Goku. I've seen great riders get thrown and never sit in a saddle again from the fear of falling again. Get Chichi on a older horse while I go fix her something to eat would you?" Ox asked.

Goku just nodded and looked back over at Chichi who seemed embarrassed by her fathers protective nature. She was starting to look cute with that red tint to her cheeks and furrowed brow.

Once Chichi's father left them, Goku turned and went into the barn to get her a horse to get on to calm her fears. He had just the horse that was the best for beginners which would work perfectly with newly fallen riders. Goku didn't want Chichi to become afraid of riding. She was already starting to show true potential at training, and he wanted to keep her spirits up for the furry four legged animals she loved.

Goku got a old brown horse out from a stall and led it out to another arena. He saw that someone was nice enough to catch the horse Chichi was thrown from and had tied it up. It was just going to take time in getting the young horse use to someone sitting on her back, and he wasn't about to ask Chichi to try again so soon.

Chichi followed behind as Goku led the horse to an even smaller arena and closed the gate once they were inside. She suddenly felt nervous, which was unusual for her when she was about to get on a fully trained horse. The fall must have really gotten to her more than she thought.

"Come here. I'll give you a boost."

"No saddle?" Chichi asked like she thought he was crazy.

"What's wrong? Have you ever ridden without a saddle before?"

"Not really..." She admitted and walked over to the horse and Goku.

"Then your missing out on the greatest ride of your life. When you ride bare back, it's like you become part of the horse. You can feel every move it makes and feel the strength that your sitting on. It's a little tricky at first to get your balance, but with leg strength it's easier."

"So you like riding this way?" Chichi never knew Goku was so passionate about horses until he spoke about it. He seemed enthused about riding this certain way.

"It's the best way to ride." He happily informed her and sent her a warm smile. "You'll see what I mean when you get on." Goku cupped his hands for her to step into and hoisted the light girl up on the back of the horse.

Chichi felt awkward without a saddle and knew she was bound to fall off. The horse stood still as she struggled to balance herself and she was happy that it didn't move to push her off balance.

"Don't let go!" Chichi cried when Goku was about to let loose of the halter.

"I wont. Not until your ready." He calmly said as he started to lead the horse around the small circle. Chichi wobbled from side to side and tried desperately to hold on, if there was something to actually hold on to.

"Hold onto the mane." Goku instructed her and she quickly grabbed a hand full of black mane. Surprisingly it helped and Chichi soon found herself adjusting to the horses movements. It was a relief when the horse slowly followed Goku around. She knew in that moment that she was safe. And if she did feel like falling, she could easily slip down and not worry about getting stuck on the saddle.

"I'm going to let go now." He said and let go of the halter. The horse continue to walk around the circle with Chichi on it's back as Goku walked to the center of the ring. "Try closing your eyes." He suggested and saw Chichi panic.

"Close my eyes? Are you crazy?"

Goku chucked and crossed his arms.

"Just do it."

Chichi sighed and tightened her grip on the mane and closed her eyes. She felt dizzy again, but it soon passed and she smiled at the sensation. She could feel the horses muscles contracting as it walked slowly around. Every move it made, it was as if she was walking herself. It was an amazing feeling.

"Let go and raise your arms out beside you."

Did he seriously tell her to let go? The only thing keeping her from falling, and he was telling her to let freaking go?

"I don't think so." Chichi mumbled.

"You shouldn't depend on your hands to hold you on. Riding is all about balance and leg strength. You have been riding long enough to acquire that ability to hold your self on by just your legs alone."

Chichi took another deep breath and raised her arms. It was scary at first, but once her legs took control, she was happy that she didn't fall off. The horse moved about on it's own free will. With her eyes closed and arms raised, she felt like she was somewhat flying.

When the horse stopped, Chichi opened her eyes and looked where she was. Goku had motioned for the horse to come to the center and he was staring up at her with a pleasant smile.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off." He suddenly said when realizing he was staring and smiling up at his bosses daughter.

"I'll be alright to continue." Chichi shyly spoke and slid off of the horses back.

"We will continue tomorrow." Goku talked as he walked away. He needed to get away from this girl before he started liking her more than just a training partner. By the look in her eyes, she had already started too like him. Goku couldn't allow himself to get mixed up with his employers daughter. It wouldn't be right. Besides, she was seventeen and there was no way he could date her right now with him being twenty three and her under the age of consent. He just had to get away from her before anything else decided to come to mind. "See you tomorrow." He grunted out and left Chichi standing alone in the center of the arena. He prayed that she wouldn't follow.

"See ya." Chichi replied back and went back to the house where she knew her father would be waiting to nurse her back to health. Ever since her mother was killed from that tragic accident, he had been over protective when it came to getting hurt physically. She knew it brought back her father horrible memories, and she couldn't let him worry over nothing. Chichi was fine...physically. But inside, her heart was racing like a humming bird. For some unknown reason, her heart and mind had set flames when she looked at Goku. She tried to lie to herself that it was just a crush because of his good looks, but since he told her how much he enjoyed riding horses bare back it made her want to know more about him.

*I'm so glad I'm off work today so i can work on this story. If everyone is nice and reviews, i may just put out another chapter for you tonight once i finish it! woohoo!

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again readers! Wow, I can't believe it's been so long since I've worked on this story! I'm so sorry! I have been so caught up in Give Me Back My Mate that I had lost track of the time. Please forgive me. I promise to do better! And please forgive me of the mistakes found in the last few chapters. I was rereading it and found so many mistakes that I wanted to cry! So I will get those fixed in the near future! (Same goes for this chapter)

I want to take this moment to thank everyone who took the time to review! If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be working on this story at all! Thank you **Windy50, Me, Nubby8, sarah, Mew57, curlytail16, lovers45, dbzchichifan, Babegirl, Rachel Balsdon, Whatdyousay, XOXOVicky, Wynora, Naruto-Hinata love, NiceNipps, Jaylonni, LadySuperSaiyan, Rakuen94, Joy's Canvas, jessiede, **and to **EVERYONE! **Thank you so much!

I hope you enjoy!

In the Stables

Chapter 4

6:00 am.

Rooster crows.

A scream of frustration came from inside of the house, and a half-naked Chichi hung out the window, throwing a glass of water on the flapping rooster.

Success!

Chichi smirked with achievement but it didn't last to long when the rooster was charging her window with pure rage on its orange face. She screeched and slammed the window down in time for the rooster to flap into the air and collide with the glass.

"Crazy rooster!" She shook her head and made her way into the relaxing shower. Her muscles were sore from falling yesterday, and had a couple of bruises, but that was all. She was still able to help out in training today. She actually couldn't get dressed and down the stairs quick enough to get to the barn.

"Chichi!" Her father called from the kitchen lovingly. Chichi stopped in mid dash to the door and went to the kitchen to find her father reading his paper. "Where are you going in such a hurry this morning?"

"I...Gotta go help with training Dad." She answered quickly and attempted to leave it at that.

"Hold on young lady. Before you go racing off, I need to tell you that Goku will be late today. His truck broke down, and he wont be here for another hour."

Chichi frowned at that information. She was looking forward to seeing Goku that morning, not because she liked him...well ok maybe she did, but she wasn't about to tell him or anyone else that! It was just a crush...right?

"But." Her father began as he looked up at her from his paper. He could clearly see that she was not happy with the news he just told her. "Bulma will be arriving shortly. I set up the barrels out in one of the riding arena's to practice your barrel racing."

This seemed to perk Chichi up a bit. She always enjoyed the thrill of barrel racing! So maybe this morning wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Thanks Dad!" She happily squealed and ran over to give him a hug and kiss before racing out the door towards the barn.

Chichi gathered up two lead ropes and with quick steps she was at a pasture with ten different grazing horses. She whistled loudly and all the horses with their heads down snapped their necks in her direction, and chanted horse calls at her. They all seemed very happy to see Chichi.

"Libby! Kelty!" Chichi called out the horses names that she and Bulma would be using for their riding, and watched as the two horses came from a group of bucking and snorting horses. She took them out of the pasture and led them to the barn to begin grooming and tacking, as she waited for Bulma to arrive.

A roaring car sounded in the distance as it neared the barn. Chichi stepped out to see a shining black mustang coming up the drive, along with Bulma hanging out the window waving at her. The car stopped right at the barn and Bulma hopped out with a helmet in hand, waving goodbye to Vegeta who looked annoyed with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hey Chichi!" Bulma greeted her friend and skipped along into the barn.

"Hi Bulma!" Chichi put her helmet on and took Kelty the horse out of the barn to the riding arena, with Bulma following behind with Libby. The two brown horses swished their tails at flies as they waited patiently for the two girls to check their saddles. It was going to be a hot day and it was just 7:45 am. The sun had already came out and dried up all the dew and morning mist, leaving a dry heat to blow across the green fields.

"Gosh, if it gets any hotter my make up is going to melt!" Bulma whined as she mounted her horse. "You wanna go to the pools when we get done here? There might be some hot guys there that might interest you!"

"I can't. I'm helping train the young horses with Go...ku." Chichi knew from the moment his name slipped her lips, Bulma would go ballistic.

"WHAT? I thought you didn't like him? What are you doing helping him?"

_'Damn! Why did I even mention him? Now she's going to pester me into admitting that I like him!'_ Chichi said to herself, sighing heavily as she mounted her horse and started trotting to get away from Bulma's flapping mouth.

"Wow, just the other day you were telling me how much you hated the guy and now your training with him?"

"I never said I hated him!"

"Oh, your even defensive about this! Chichi! Are you in love with him?"

"NO!" Chichi whipped around and gave Bulma a deadly glare with a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Your blush tells me other wise, sis!" Bulma giggled and nudged her horse to go faster around the arena to circle the barrels as a warm up. Chichi followed behind and guided Kelty around the brown barrels before going down to the end of the arena to begin the race.

Bulma went first and ran the three barrels in sixteen seconds at running full charge. Chichi just smirked when knowing she would beat her time even before she ran it. Kelty was feeling energetic and ready to run by just feeling the big horse side step in anticipation, awaiting her rider to command her legs to let loose.

"Beat that!" Bulma teased and stuck her tongue out at Chichi.

"Ready girl?" Chichi asked her horse as she patted it's long brown neck. Kelty pawed the ground and put her head down, ready than she would ever be. "Let's go!" Chichi kicked Kelty lightly and tightened her grip on the reins as her horse bolted and began racing towards the first barrel. She held on with her legs as she guided Kelty around it and raced towards the second barrel, feeling the horse turn on a dime to gun it for the final one. Before Chichi could blink, Kelty had Chichi around the third barrel and running for the home stretch. When she stopped Kelty at the end of the arena, she could tell Bulma was a little shocked by the look on her face.

"Wow. Thirteen seconds..." Was the only thing Bulma could say at a smiling Chichi.

"I think I totally beat that!" Chichi giggled and patted Kelty on the neck for doing such a good job.

"You hit the barrel on your last turn." A deep voice pointed out near the gate of the arena.

Chichi knew who the voice belonged to and turned her horse around to see Goku relaxing on the gate, watching Chichi's every move. A hot blush raced across her cheeks as she looked over his handsome face and spiky hair that for once wasn't covered by his black cowboy hat. When had he sneaked in? She must have been too distracted by her race that she couldn't hear his loud truck pull up.

"Did that fall yesterday knock out your hearing too? Or are you ignoring me?" He asked with a serious look but a smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"Defiantly ignoring you." Chichi replied as she rode up to the fence to get a better look at Goku's appearance. Oh God, he had those tight wrangled jeans on again and a tight muscle shirt that exposed many of his hard muscles. Chichi could have fainted if she didn't have nothing to hold onto.

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"Are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to help me train?" Goku asked while walking towards the barn.

"And miss you get your ass dumped on the ground? I don't think so!"

"But Chichi! I thought we might go on a trail ride?" Bulma asked while she came up beside her on Libby.

"Oh..." Chichi completely forgot about Bulma for a minute.

"Ask him if he wants to go." Bulma asked carelessly as she picked at the dirt under her fingernails. "Besides, it's too hot to stand around in the sun. There's plenty of shade on the trail."

"I doubt Goku will want to go."

"Go where?" Goku asked as he came around the side of the barn with a saddle thrown over his shoulder.

"On a trail ride!" Bulma happily informed him.

Goku pondered this idea over for a moment and sat the saddle down. Chichi was unsure of what rude thing he would say next due to the stone cold facial expression he had.

"I've got work to do." He grunted out. Chichi's hopes were shot to hell when she thought that maybe he would agree, but she should have expected him to say that.

"Oh come on!"

"Bulma!" Chichi whispered harshly over to her blue haired friend, wishing she would just drop the subject.

"I'm being paid to work, not play." Goku added as he walked away with a lead rope in hand towards the pasture that the young horses roamed.

When he was out of ear shot, Bulma gave a chuckle and dismounted her horse. "Look's like someone wants you all to their self today." She said as she took her horse towards the barn and pulled out her cell phone.

Chichi jumped off her horse and stared after Bulma in shock. How could she say something like that when Goku was being rude?

"Bulma? Are you sure that your brain didn't melt while we were out here?"

"Listen Chichi. I know all about the tough guy act. Vegeta does it to me all the time. Goku likes you honey. I can tell by just the look. And I know that you like him, so don't deny it."

"Whatever." Chichi huffed and helped put the two horses they used for their riding session back in their original pasture.

"I'll see you later Chichi." Bulma happily waved goodbye and jumped into the oncoming black vehicle. The car came as quickly as it went, leaving a trail of dust behind as it raced away.

"See ya." Chichi mumbled and turned to go back into the barn to find Goku already grooming a Palomino gelding. She walked slowly up to him, watching his bulging muscles flex every time he swept the brush over the dusty fur. Sweat was beginning to drip from his forehead as the breeze seemed to die down, leaving a humid feel in the air. The weather was just as hot as he was.

Chichi mentally slapped herself. Maybe Bulma was right. Chichi liked the way he looked, and even though he was rude and arrogant, he still had something about him that made her want to get closer.

"You just going to stare at me all day?" Goku asked with amusement in his voice as he gave her a quick glance.

He knew she was staring at him and watching his every move. He even saw the pink blush race across her cheeks when he spoke to her.

"Why would I want to do that? It would be a waist of my time." Chichi huffed and grabbed a grooming brush to help with the dusty mud ball named Hoss.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since their agreement to train the young horses, and in that three weeks time, Goku and Chichi successfully managed to saddle train one horse...almost.<p>

It was another hot and humid day on Dragon Z farms. The sun was barring down with its harsh rays, showing no mercy to the shriveling grass that was continuously mashed on by human feet and horse hooves. Chichi sighed as she sat on her perch on the white plank fence, of the round arena. Sweat dripped from her forehead and into her eyes, forcing her to squint from the bright sun and stinging moister blurring her sight. She felt like she was about to melt as she watched Goku mount a young mare for the third time that day.

_**THUD**_

Chichi let out a frustrated groan as she watched Goku dismount unwillingly on his butt, for the third time that day.

"Dammit Gracie!" Cursed Goku up to the paint mare from the ground.

"Want some help?" Chichi asked with a groan, wishing she was taking a dip in a cool pool right now. She mentally cursed herself for skipping out on the pool party invitation from Bulma.

"Nope," Goku grunted out as he jumped up from the dusty sand track and began dusting himself off, "You just keep sitting on that fence and sigh some more until you melt, while I'm doin' all the damn work!"

"Well excuse me if I'm not the one who decided to work in this 100 degree weather!" Chichi angrily bit back, not the least bit insulted to his earlier remark. After a few weeks of listening to him say offending comments, she soon tuned him out and began firing right back at him.

"Get your ass over here and get on this horse!" He demanded and gathered the reins in his hands.

"No!"

"God, your worse than Krillen!" Grumbled the irritated, sweaty horse trainer.

"When is he coming back anyways? Maybe you can talk him into getting on a horse, that I just watched throw you three freakin' times, after three freakin' weeks, of ass in the dirt moments!" She dramatically pointed out as she slipped off the fence and walked towards a stunned Goku, "Ya know, you get pretty tired of the same old reruns!"

He stared her down. That cold, scary look slowly returning to his face as she began to regret what she just said. The sun was getting to her, and watching him get thrown three times in one day was starting to bother the girl. Wasn't he in any pain? Yea he just landed on his butt those three incidents, but still...

"Don't you have some dolls to go play with little girl?" He spoke without a single hint of emotion in his voice, hurting Chichi's pride with every word, "If you don't want to help me, then go somewhere else to play. I don't have time to babysit you."

Chichi backed away with hesitant feet and looked to the ground. It was more than her pride that was hurt. Her feelings as well. With tears stinging in her eyes, Chichi took off and climbed over the gate. He went over the line with his snide remarks. She wasn't a little girl. He wasn't babysitting her! Is that what he thought the entire time they had been together? Did he only see her as an ignorant child? Screw him. She was finished with this emotional ride of his. Never knowing when he would go off on some tangent, or turn around and be gentle. She secretly cherished the moments when she would see his true smile when he wasn't looking. Chichi caught herself staring at his handsome looks, and playful facial expressions. And she even blushed when his hands would brush against her leg while assisting her to mount a horse.

All of those memories had changed the way she felt towards him. But now, after calling her a little girl, it sent her back to where she began when they first met.

With quick hands, Chichi took a well-trained gelding named Mitch out of the stall, and tied a lead rope through the halter to form reins. By using a nearby hay bell, the crying girl mounted her horse bareback and took off out of the barn in a random direction. Chichi didn't care where she went, just as long as it wasn't near _him._ No crying to daddy. No blubbering into a broken punching bag. Just her, a horse, and the open fields to give her comfort.

Thinking back to that morning, Chichi wished she'd gone with her father instead...

_"Good morning Chichi!" Her father greeted her with a warm smile as he gathered a brief case and loose paper work from the kitchen table._

_"Morning Dad! Where are you off to?" Chichi asked while grabbing a freshly baked cinnamon roll from a baking pan. After her normal routine with the rooster, the smell of cinnamon filled her nose, causing her belly to rumble with hunger. _

_"I'm going to look at a new stallion to buy, my girl!" Ox happily explained, pulling out a picture from his brief case and held it up for her to see._

_Chichi looked at the prize-winning steed and nodded her head. He was a true beauty. Long black stockings on each long leg, meeting with a beautiful bay colored coat. A thick, black mane that cascaded down past his withers, with a matching black tail, and perfectly sculpted muscles made for running. _

_"What's his name?" Chichi inquired as she stuffed the last bit of cinnamon roll into her mouth._

_"Charley I Do Fine is his name. He's a dandy. Can't wait to see him up close." Her father cheerfully placed the photo away and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Don't wait up for me honey. I may have to stay in a hotel over night. I have a long drive ahead of me."_

_"Be careful Dad."_

_"Now don't do anything dangerous today. Don't go out riding by yourself."_

_"Oh Dad. You worry too much!" Chichi said with a smile and poured her a glass of juice._

_"Well, now Chichi. After your mother and all..."_

_"I know," Chichi saw the sad expression starting to take over her happy fathers face, "But Goku keeps a close eye on me, so...you don't have to worry!" She forced a smile, hoping she could get one out of her father._

_"That's right! You and Goku have worked together for three weeks now. Poor Krillen. Still down in his back. How are you two getting along?"_

_"Uh...fine. I guess. Goku hasn't thrown me into any more watering troughs lately." _

_"That's great! Just keep up the good work! He's a real nice young man Chichi. Just give him some time to come around. He's had a real... rough past." Ox opened the door and let out a sigh, "It's gonna be a hot one today. Try and stay cool. Bye Chichi!"_

_"Bye Dad! Wait...what did you say?"_

_"Sorry Chichi. Gotta go. I'll talk to you later."_

_Before she could get another word in edge wise, the back door clicked closed leaving Chichi with questions to be answered about her training partner, Goku. A real rough past? What did that mean? What was her father not telling her?_

Chichi kept riding as far as she could go until she came to a small creek running under large grown up trees with plenty of shade. Mitch the horse and herself let out sighs when walking under the cool shadows of the many branches and leaves above. The creek flowed softly as Chichi approached after dismounting, and let her horse take a drink. She bent down on her knees and cupped water into her hands before splashing it into her face, unaware that her ride was walking away.

After a few more refreshing splashes into her face, Chichi stood and turned to Mitch, "Hey! Get back here!" Chichi shouted at the running gelding in the distance. "Great. Just great!"

The young girl growled with frustration and just plopped down on the ground. It was too hot to be chasing after a horse that got away. Besides, Mitch would eventually make it back to the barn for his evening grain. So, Chichi took advantage of the cool shade and laid her back against the soft grass. The sun above peeked through the branches, shimmering brightly as the breeze began to pick up. She allowed her lids to close and focused on nature around her. The sound of the creek, the melody of birds singing in the tree tops. The breeze rustling through the leaves, and frogs croaking along the bank. It was a tune that lulled her asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>Goku finished taking off the saddle to the young horse Gracie. He was finished with getting bucked off that day and decided to work on some other chores around the barn. That girl had him frustrated and confused as hell. He knew he hurt her feels, causing her to ride off. But damn, she was getting to close for comfort. He enjoyed their little quarrels. The way her face would turn red when his hand would brush against her leg. Hell, Goku even secretly liked the way she would stare at him.<p>

"Dammit." Goku mumbled under his breath as he put away the sweaty saddle in the tack room. That girl was starting to get to him. She was a great rider, and super sweet when it came to horses. There was no way in hell that he would allow his feelings to get in the way of his job. By the gracious act of Ox, his boss, he wouldn't have a single dime to his name. He couldn't ruin everything by making a move on that mans daughter.

As Goku exited the tack room, he caught a glimpse of a swishing tail pass by. He found Mitch, snooping the ground for any stray pieces of grain on the ground. The same horse he saw Chichi taking off on after their argument and his uncalled for comments. Mitch was covered in sweat and without his rider in sight. Goku's heart flipped in his chest at the thought of Chichi getting thrown and hurt somewhere on the farm. She could have been anywhere. He didn't even pay attention to which direction she took off in.

"Shit!" Goku grabbed Mitch and used the horse's mane to pull himself on. He gathered the lead rope that had been tied into reins and gave a little nudge to get the horse going. Once out of the barn, Goku tightened his legs around the barrel of Mitch's sides and forced the horse into a gallop. If anything happened to that girl, he would be a dead man for sure.

After riding for what seemed like hours, when it was only twenty minutes of searching, Goku galloped toward a nearby creek and spotted something up ahead under the large trees. As he drew near, his heart stopped. Chichi was on the ground. Not moving.

Goku slipped off and stumbled towards her body. He held his breath as he hesitantly knelt beside Chichi, lifting a shaking hand towards her cheek. When his fingers grazed the warm skin, her eyes fluttered opened.

"Ahh!" Chichi screamed, causing Goku to fall back on his ass for the fourth time that day. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you were dead!" Goku bit out after recovering from the mini heart attack she just gave him.

"That's not how you check if someones dead, you pervert!" Chichi ranted as she sat up. Her cheeks were crimson red, forcing Goku to hold back a smile.

"What were you doing on the ground in the first place?" He asked, ignoring the pervert name calling. He deserved it after all.

"Ever heard of someone taking a nap?" Chichi rolled her eyes at him. She was beginning to look cute with her red cheeks and smart ass remarks. "I knew I should have went with Bulma today. I could have been swimming instead of being stuck with you. I could have even went with my Dad! But no. I decided to stay behind and help you."

Goku let out a chuckle. He couldn't help himself as he stared at her flustered state. The sudden image of her wearing a bikini popped out of no where, sending an unusual chill down his spine. Why the hell was he picturing her in a swim suit?

"I think my brains melted," Goku muttered under his breath and rubbed his hand over his sweaty face before readjusting his black cowboy hat.

"Well, somethings melted in that head of yours," Chichi grumbled and got up off her cool bed of grass.

A low rumbled sounded in the distance, turning both their heads at the same moment to look over the hill tops at the dark clouds forming.

"Looks like rain headed our way. Better get back to the barn before it hits." Goku stated and rose to his feet.

"And how do you suppose we get there? Mitch can't carry us both."

"Sure he can." Goku answered as he walked over to the grazing horse to lead him over to Chichi. The horse followed willingly and allowed Goku to pull himself on with little effort. "Come on." He reached out his hand towards the hesitant girl and frowned when she didn't respond to his gesture.

"I-I'll walk." She stuttered. He watched as her cheeks began to turn a shade darker and smirked. So she was shy again was she?

* * *

><p>"I-I'll walk." Chichi stuttered, feeling stupid as her cheeks began to burn with a blush.<p>

"Don't be silly. Mitch can carry both of us to the barn." Goku tried to reassure her, but she still declined and began to walk towards the direction of the barn. Another roll of thunder sounded, forcing her to pick up the pace. She wasn't about to ride up close and personal with that...that ass! After all he said, he still never apologized for earlier. Why did he even come out here in the first place? It's not like he cared anyways.

As she walked, Chichi could feel a soft nudge to her back and whipped around to find a horse nose pointed at her back and what appeared to be an amused Goku starring down at her. What was his deal?

"I said, I'll walk!" She clearly spoke, hoping he would just ride on past her.

"You are one stubborn girl," Goku griped and walked Mitch beside her before saying a low "whoa" to the horse,"Get on."

"No."

"Fine."

Just as Chichi took another step forward, she heard him dismount behind her and then a pair of strong hands gripped her sides. Chichi let out a yelp as she was placed on the back of Mitch.

"What are you..." She stopped her question just as Goku mounted behind her. His chest brushed against her back as he leaned forward to grab the lead rope. Chichi tensed. The heat from his body warmed her backside. The young girls heart was hammering inside her chest as the horse began to walk.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Goku lowly asked. His warm breath brushed against her ear and cheek, making a shiver run down her spine. She didn't answer. Couldn't answer. His hands were on each side of her, pinning her against his chest and nowhere to go.

"Do you mind?" Goku asked as he held up the reins in front of her own hands. She took over and gulped. His warm fingers brushed down her sides until they reached her hips, gripping her from behind to hold on. Another shudder raced through her as she gave Mitch a little kick to speed up the travel. But her efforts only made it worse. Her breasts bounced as the horse began to trot, and Goku's hands only gripped her hips tighter, bringing her back firmly against him.

"Come on. He can go faster than this." Goku said in a husky voice against her ear and leaned further into Chichi. A hand left her hip and clutched a handful of the horse's mane, then wrapped a strong-arm fully around her waist.

Chichi gasped as Mitch took off in a flash from soft nudges made by Goku's boots. She grasped the reins tightly in her hands and felt Goku securely hold her on. Riding on a running horse...bareback? Was he crazy? They were bound to fall off!

* * *

><p>Goku held the shocked girl close to his body. He wasn't about to let her fall. But damn the way Chichi's body molded perfectly against his large frame made his heart flutter wickedly in his chest. His arm snaked around her tiny waist, feeling her large breasts bounce as the horse moved smoothly along the open field. She had gasped when he gave Mitch a few nudges to speed up. It sounded wonderful to his ears. Chichi was glued in place, and he enjoyed every second of it.<p>

"Slow down." She pleaded, but he kept edging Mitch into a ground shattering run. It felt amazing and he wasn't backing down now. The barn was coming into view, but he continued their exhilarating ride. He wanted to hear her gasp again. He wanted to keep her against his body a little longer.

_"What am I thinking?"_ He asked himself and shook his head. What was he thinking?

Goku released the handful of mane and took the reins from Chichi. He easily pulled back and slowed the heavy breathing horse down to a slow walk before finally stopping in the middle of the field. The horse trainer dismounted quickly, giving Mitch a pat on the rump.

"Head back to the barn. I'll be there in a bit." He forced out.

"Where are you going? It's gonna raining soon?" Chichi finally squeaked after finding her voice.

"I dropped my hat." Goku answered and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, mentally wishing she would do as he said.

_"Just go."_ He silently ordered as he went on a search for his hat.

With a quick glance over his shoulders, he was surprised to see her still waiting. Her cheeks were brightly lit up with a blush and long black hair cascaded down her back from falling out of its pony tail. Another reason he needed to get away from her.

"Come on Mitch." Was the last thing Goku heard before the sound of trotting hooves headed back to the barn.

_"Good girl."_ Goku praised her to himself.

How could he be so stupid? She was an innocent girl. The daughter of his boss for crying out loud! Why was he suddenly having these..._feelings_ for Chichi? Besides her little outbursts and tantrums, she was perfect. Beautiful, smart, and had the same passion as he.

He kicked up some dry dirt as he became frustrated. There wasn't a chance for him with a girl like her. He would only end up staining her in the end. His past would surely come back to haunt him if he dared to get close to her. If she found out half of the things he had done...So, he had just better end it before it even started. By just looking at her blushes, Goku could tell she was starting to develop feelings for him. He'd seen that look before.

Goku had to end this whole training together bit. Even if she made a fuss or even hated him, at least he could watch her from a distance and keep the feelings thing under the rug. Tomorrow. He would end it tomorrow. No. Tonight. It had to stop now. Before he crushed her heart and before he completely finished his off.

* * *

><p>Chichi felt droplets fall on her face just as Mitch walked up to the barn. She dismounted and let her body lean against the stout, sweaty horse. Her legs were shaking too hard to even walk. Between the intense ride back and the way they rode back had her body feeling strangely weak. She could still feel Goku as if he was still there. The blush was yet to fade. Just thinking about the whole thing made Chichi squirm.<p>

_"Listen Chichi. I know all about the tough guy act. Vegeta does it to me all the time. Goku likes you honey. I can tell by just the look. And I know that you like him, so don't deny it."_

The young girl groaned at the words. Knowing good and well Bulma spoke the truth. She couldn't ignore that tingling feeling she got when around the rude horse trainer. He was mysterious, handsome, and had the same passion for horses as she. But Chichi felt a little scared. She never felt like this about any guy before. Come to think about it, Chichi didn't have any guys around her age as friends. And she was even considering Goku as a friend. She was willing to forget about him calling her a little girl. He had just been thrown by a horse three times in one day. So no wonder he was frustrated as hell. She didn't help any when he fell. Only rubbing more salt into an opened wound.

A giant wind blew against her back, forcing Chichi to snap out of her thoughts and look up. The sky had turned dangerously dark and a streak of lightning lit up in the rolling clouds. Mitch side-stepped and snorted at the loud crack of lightning, pulling Chichi in a frantic fit to get away. The raven haired girl tugged on the lead rope and took Mitch in the barn where it was safe, and tied him to a gate to wipe the sweat away with a towel.

Goku still hadn't come back to the barn yet. She hoped he wouldn't get caught in the storm on his way back. Her heart quickened when another lightning strike clashed loudly, shaking the barn and causing the horses within to whinny and snort. Mitch wiggled and stomped his feet in a nervous manner. After a moment of silence, the rain suddenly came pouring down. The wind picked up and blew dust into the barn way door.

Chichi hurried over and pulled on the sliding door, squinting her eyes as the wind blew more dust and rain into her face. She about had the door closed just as a hand grabbed and stopped it from shutting.

"Goku!" Chichi jumped back and gave him space to get in. Together they jumped in and closed the door until it latched. Chichi let out a breath of relief and gave Goku a look over. He had his hat back on his head and it was pulled down on his forehead to shield his eyes from her. His clothes were completely soaked and dripping. Droplets of rain rolled down his strong arms. The same arms that he had against her body. The droplets dripped from his fingertips. The same fingertips that glided over her sides lightly. Just the thought of it sent a chill over her skin.

"Here," Chichi outstretched her arm and held out a towel for him to dry off with, "You'll catch a cold." But he didn't take the towel. He just stood there, catching his breath and leaned against the barn door. Something seemed off. She took a step closer.

"Stop. Don't come near me." Goku growled out, keeping Chichi in place. She didn't understand. Why was he acting this way? "Listen. I'm sorry for what I said today."

"It's ok."

"No. It's not. I shouldn't speak to my bosses daughter that way." Goku spoke sincerely. But it still didn't explain why he didn't look her in the eye. What was he trying to hide? "I'll understand if you tell your father."

"Goku. I said it was ok. I'm not going to tell my dad. Ok? What's gotten into you? Did you get struck by lightning while you were out there?" Chichi joked and took another step closer, "Or did you put your hat on too tight?" She asked as she ripped his cowboy hat away from his unruly hair, giggling as she jumped away from his snatching hand.

"Give it back. Please." He demanded in a low voice, acting as if he was holding back.

"No." Chichi stuck her tongue out and took off down the barn way, laughing loudly when hearing the sound of his boots beating down on the floor behind her. A wet hand grabbed her wrist, twirling Chichi around, and found herself shoved up against a horses stall. Another giggle escaped her lips, but stopped when seeing how close Goku had gotten to her. Her back was pressed against the wooden wall, his hand still clutching her wrist, and a strong leg constrained between her legs. Chichi let out a shaky breath as her smile faded away. "Goku?"


	5. Chapter 5

*Hello dear ones! After a long, long absence, I am proud to present chapter 5! It's not very long, but it's better than nothing at all. Right? hehe

Enjoy!

In The Stables

Chapter 5

Chichi let out a breath of relief and gave Goku a look over. He had his hat back on his head and it was pulled down on his forehead to shield his eyes from her. His clothes were completely soaked and dripping. Droplets of rain rolled down his strong arms. The same arms that he had against her body. The droplets dripped from his fingertips. The same fingertips that glided over her sides lightly. Just the thought of it sent a chill over her skin.

"Here," Chichi outstretched her arm and held out a towel for him to dry off with, "You'll catch a cold." But he didn't take the towel. He just stood there, catching his breath and leaned against the barn door. Something seemed off. She took a step closer.

"Stop. Don't come near me." Goku growled out, keeping Chichi in place. She didn't understand. Why was he acting this way? "Listen. I'm sorry for what I said today."

"It's ok."

"No. It's not. I shouldn't speak to my bosses daughter that way." Goku spoke sincerely. But it still didn't explain why he didn't look her in the eye. What was he trying to hide? "I'll understand if you tell your father."

"Goku. I said it was ok. I'm not going to tell my dad. Ok? What's gotten into you? Did you get struck by lightning while you were out there?" Chichi joked and took another step closer, "Or did you put your hat on too tight?" She asked as she ripped his cowboy hat away from his unruly hair, giggling as she jumped away from his snatching hand.

"Give it back. Please." He demanded in a low voice, acting as if he was holding back.

"No." Chichi stuck her tongue out and took off down the barn way, laughing loudly when hearing the sound of his boots beating down on the floor behind her. A wet hand grabbed her wrist, twirling Chichi around, and was shoved up against a horse stall. Another giggle escaped her lips, but stopped when seeing how close Goku had gotten to her. Her back was pressed against the wooden wall, his hand still clutching her wrist, and a strong leg constrained between her legs. Chichi let out a shaky breath as her smile faded away. "Goku?"

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled down to her, causing Chichi to shake from the threatening tone. He was so close. His lips lingering right above her own, forcing her to push further against the wall to make more room. But he only moved closer, pushing his body firmly against Chichi. She held her breath as a cheek tingling blush rushed to her face.

"Hey. Quit...kiddin' around." She shakily forced out, attempting to smile.

"I'm far from kiddin'." Goku lowly stated and slid his free hand up her side. The need to breathe hit Chichi like a truck at full speed. Her head was spinning as she let it out slowly before inhaling the aroma of hay and male dominance. The scent of him made her weak in the knees and swallow hard.

"T-take your hat..." She gulped, making an effort to get her hand back. He had it pinned with her body against the wall with his own.

"I'm not after the hat." It almost came out as a growl, causing Chichi to gasp and turn her face away. What had come over him since their ride together? What exactly was going through his head?

He lowered his head into the sway of her neck as she turned away. She could feel him inhale deeply and blow a warm breath of air against the sensitive skin.

"Stupid girl." Muttered Goku as his smooth cheek rose against her own, sending warm a tingle into her stomach. His mouth was at her ear, breathing slightly over her lobe. Chichi shook and held back a moan by biting her bottom lip.

Goku pulled his face away and leaned over her, raising his hand from her side to grip her chin between his rough fingers. Chichi was forced to look back up into his eyes, gasping when she saw a different facial expression she had never seen on him before. A weird sensation exploded through out her body, and with all her might, Chichi kept staring up into those clouded black eyes. She waited for the next move, secretly wishing he would just...kiss her already. It felt more like a tease or a punishment as she was pinned by his heated strength.

"You want me...to kiss you?" He asked as if he had read her mind.

Chichi let out a soft whimper. Finally admitting it to herself and to him at the same moment. She wanted him to kiss her. The realization of it made Chichi lick her lips. She really did want him to.

"Tell me." He ordered. Even though he spoke harshly, Chichi could see a plea in his eyes. It was as if he wanted her to say yes.

"Yes." She squeaked and shivered as the word slipped over her tongue.

* * *

><p>"Yes." Chichi answered him, completely breaking the lock on what little control he had on his cage of desire for her. Chichi's lips were soft as he closed the small distance. She tensed under his gentle touch, restraining him from devouring her innocence. He moved against her, feeling the girls short breaths hit his cheek. His body was trembling. Keeping himself under control was difficult when a soft whimper came from her throat. Goku didn't realize the grip he had on Chichi's wrists until her felt her shift under his heavy form. He forced his fingers from digging into her skin, releasing it to only find his hand capture the back of her neck. His other hand traveled farther up her waist, continuing to hold her against him as his lips forged with hers.<p>

Chichi began to wiggle uncomfortably under his tight embrace. The little scream he had in the back of his mind, distinctly know as his conscience was attempting to push him back and cease his actions. But as soon as the trembling, wiggling girl in his arms moaned and moved her chilled hands to his heated chest, the flame of desire ignited into a blaze. It burned in his veins, silencing that hum in the coherent part of his brain.

Goku tilted Chichi's head to the side and sought out her lips with his tongue. She seemed uncertain and hesitant at first, but answered his silent plea to spread her lips for his entrance. Deep within her warm mouth, he found it pure bliss and couldn't help but to thrust in further. Chichi's body quaked in his grip, sending that ignited flame into his lower body.

He couldn't stop now. Not after he felt her hips shift against his thigh. He knew her body was beginning to feel the same as his own. He couldn't stop any damn action he had proclaimed to himself that he wouldn't do. All of it, out the barn door and pounded on by the rain. Goku slipped both hands down her body as he continued to play with her tongue, flicking the moist tip while his fingertips grazed her breasts. She gasped and tried to pull away, but she had nowhere to go.

He had her pinned.

* * *

><p>Chichi felt the shock of his tongue and fingertips connecting with her. It was sending new shrills of pleasure down her body, pooling into an exciting yet discomfort between her legs. She knew she was shaking, but his body made of pure muscle and strength held her up against the hard wood of a stall. Chichi began to pant. Unable to draw in a deep breath to calm her nerves. He was invading every inch they had between them.<p>

Her cheeks flushed and her heart raced. It pounded in the girls ear as his hands fixed around her tiny waist. A another gasp escaped into Goku's mouth when he suddenly hoisted her up until her feet were off the ground. He never let go of her numbing lips as his strong arms wrapped under her knees, bending them until she spread her thighs to drape her caves around his waist.

Chichi couldn't think of a single reason why Goku did this. Why he touched her so intimately or why he bucked against the rising tightness he nestled against. She couldn't hold back another moan. Her body was acting on its own as her instincts took over. Her slender arms that were still stinging from his tight grasp inched around his neck until she found the back of his neck.

Sweat and remains of the rain damped his skin. Chichi ran her fingers at the base of Goku's hair-line, feeling a rumble erupt from his chest and into her own mouth. He groaned from her touch, causing her heart to melt at the deep sound he created. She squeezed her legs tightly around his waist, trying to ease the tension that was building.

Goku ripped his mouth away from her and pulled Chichi's legs and arms from him as if she were a bomb about to explode. A harsh exhale came from him as he seemed to tear his body away from her. Her eyes came into focus, her brain slowly beginning to function and make sense of what just happened. It seemed he couldn't get away from her quick enough across the other side of stalls. His back clanged against the metal gate, causing the horse that was locked in to snort at the clash.

She caught her breath and tried to make a step towards him. His face was pale and his brow dripping with sweat from the humid air that now settled in the barn.

"Stop!" He threw his hand up and straightened himself to stand tall. Goku didn't look at her, leaving the shaking girl to wonder what she did wrong.

Chichi couldn't find her voice to ask why and took another step.

* * *

><p>She kept inching her way towards him. The last thing he needed her to do. He didn't have a grasp on his control yet. The feel of her lips were still burning his own, and dammit, she kept walking over even though his hand was outstretched to keep her at bay. If she touched him again, he wouldn't have the strength to hold back from taking her on the barn floor.<p>

Chichi licked her lips to speak but he gave her a sharp look before glancing away from her sweet mouth that was beginning to redden from their kiss. A kiss she wanted. A kiss he wish he'd never given. It opened up a new feeling and sensation towards the raven haired girl.

He had to end it. That was the plan. Goku had to put distance between them or he would end up ruining her.

"Goku?"

Damn. She just had to say his name so innocently. Why couldn't she see the filth under his skin or the sin in his eyes? Why didn't she run and cry to her daddy?

"Stay away from me." Goku forced out even though he didn't want her to. But she had to get away. As he was touching her, his past began to bubble to the surface of its grave, seeking to send him in despair and guilt from it all. Flash backs of pained memories still flooded his mind. He couldn't let her see past his resistance he had built for so long. Her moans and touches were like a wrecking crane. Demolishing every dirty detail he had put away. Now it was all slipping through the cracks. It was unstable. He was unstable.

His fists tightened, burning with a phantom pain as a memory leaked out. Goku forced himself away from the stall and walked towards the barn door where it all started. He hoped she would just give him some space but her boots clicking on the floor drew near.

His anger flared up. Why didn't she listen to him?

Goku stopped and kept his back to her. He couldn't look in her eyes when he finally found his voice.

"We are through with training." Goku coldly spoke and heard her boots stop clicking behind him. "Not just for the day, but from now on."

"What?" Chichi's shocked voice made his fists tighten again at his sides. "Why?"

"We wont be working together anymore. I'll just train alone until Krillen comes back." He said, resisting to answer her question of why.

"But you need my help." She tried her best to hide the shaking of her voice, but he could still hear the faint quiver.

"You just get in the way." Goku swallowed the bile that burned the back of his throat. The harsh words made him sick.

He was expecting her to run away crying, but instead Chichi stood her ground behind him.

"I don't want to stop training with you, Goku." She spoke with ease, seeming unaffected by his words.

"I'm ending it now." He stated, more to himself then to her. Saying it out loud than inside his fizzled head made it hurt his chest even more. "Just go."

Chichi sucked in a breath and seemed to hesitate to leave. Goku planted his feet into the ground and never moved an inch or turned to look at her face. He wondered what kind of expression she had. Was she crying? Did her cheeks turn that cute pink tint?

"Fine." She huffed out and shoved past him. Her shoulder grazed his arm as she hurried by. He kept his eyes down, avoiding any eye contact and completely separating himself from her. She couldn't see the guilt he had in his eyes. It would only cause her to linger longer.

Goku listened as the barn door was forced open with anger. A cool breeze blew in from the cooling rain outside, filling his nose with the scent of hay and the last scent of Chichi as she ran out the barn.


End file.
